1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a massage chair which makes it possible to massage the back of a human body, and also make it possible to massage the foot by utilizing a whirlpool formed by the spouting of water. Particularly, the present invention relates to a massage chair in which the chair can be moved back and forth, its seatback can be reclined, and the instep and the sole of the foot can be massaged.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The massage chair is for dissipating the fatigue which has been accumulated in the neck and back of a human body, and recently, this massage chair is developed such that it can dissipate the fatigue of foot by spouting water on the foot.
This conventional massage chair includes: a seatback with a massaging device internally installed therein; and a cushion for supporting the buttocks. However, an angular adjustment of the seatback is impossible, and the seat and the foot bath tub cannot be moved but are fixed with the result that the distance between the seat and the foot bath tub cannot be adjusted. Accordingly, the conventional massage chair cannot suitably respond to the different sizes and postures of humans.
The present invention is intended to overcome the above described disadvantages of the conventional technique.
Therefore it is an object of the present invention to provide a massage chair in which the back and neck of a human body and the sole of foot can be massaged, the chair can be moved back and forth, its seatback can be reclined, and therefore, the chair can suitably respond to the different sizes and postures of humans.
In achieving the above object, the massage chair according to the present invention includes: a supporting structure; a seat consisting of a seat cushion mounted and secured upon the supporting structure, and a seatback upstanding at a rear edge of the seat cushion; a massaging mechanism internally installed within the seatback; a seat moving mechanism for moving the seat cushion back and forth; and a foot bath tub formed on the supporting structure in front of the seat cushion, and having water spouting holes on its bottom, on its side walls and on its rear wall respectively, and having a water spouting shower device above it.
The seat cushion moving mechanism of the massage chair according to the present invention includes: a lower frame installed upon the supporting structure and consisting of a pair of horizontal rails and a pair of threaded leads rotatably secured above the pair of the rails; a carrying motor installed on the lower frame, for rotating the pair of the leads forward and reverse; and an upper frame for supporting the seat cushion, for sliding along the pair of the rails, and for moving back and forth over the lower frame by the actuation of moving pieces, the moving pieces moving back and forth along the pair of the threaded leads by being coupled to the leads.
The seatback rotating mechanism of the massage chair capable of massaging a foot by utilizing a whirlpool according to the present invention includes: a seatback driving motor assembly installed on an upper frame, and having a reduction mechanism; and an extension rod consisting of a rotatable rod connected to the reduction mechanism of the motor assembly, and a fixed rod serially coupled to the rotatable rod, with its leading end being secured to a fixed rib of a lower portion of the seatback, for being moved back and forth by the rotatable rod so as to forcibly rotate the seatback, the seatback being hinge-coupled to the seat cushion.
The seat cushion lifting mechanism of the massage chair capable of massaging a foot by utilizing a whirlpool according to the present invention includes: a lifting frame, with its two rear sides being hinge-coupled to the upper frame vertically pivotally; and a link, the link being connected to a lower edge of the seatback, for lifting the front end portion of the seat cushion during the rotation of the seatback.
The lifting mechanism for the massaging mechanism of the massage chair capable of massaging a foot by utilizing a whirlpool according to the present invention includes: a supporting frame installed on the rear of the seatback, and having a pair of vertical rails and a pair of vertical leads; an elevating frame having the massaging mechanism, and secured to the supporting frame so as to move up and down along the vertical rails of the supporting frame by a lifting piece, the lifting piece being meshed with the leads; and a lifting device installed on the supporting frame, and consisting of a driving motor for rotating the leads forward and reverse to make the elevating frame ascend or descend.
The massaging mechanism of the massage chair capable of massaging a foot by utilizing a whirlpool according to the present invention includes: a massaging motor installed on the elevating frame, for being revolved forward and reverse; a clutch for connecting or disconnecting a power of the massaging motor; an eccentric shaft connected to the clutch, for being revolved eccentrically circularly; a biased shaft connected to the clutch, for performing precession movements; a pair of arms, with their rear ends being hinge-connected to the biased shaft, and their middle portions being joint-coupled to the leading end of the eccentric shaft; and a pair of arm brackets, with their lower portions being hinge-coupled to the leading ends of the arms, and their both ends having massaging rollers in a rotatable form.
The massage chair capable of massaging a foot by utilizing a whirlpool according to the present invention further includes: an ankle cushion surrounding the upper portion of the foot bath tub, for supporting an ankle.
The massage chair capable of massaging a foot by utilizing a whirlpool according to the present invention further includes an ankle cushion lifting mechanism, the ankle cushion lifting mechanism including: a pair of lifting bars installed within the front wall of the foot bath tub vertically movably, and having a plurality of engaging slots; an engaging bar contacted to the lifting bars, and having an elastic member to be inserted into one of the plurality of the engaging slots so as to limit the descending of the lifting bars; and a knob connected to the engaging bar, with its leading end being exposed toward the front portion of the foot bath tub, for forcing the horizontal motion of the engaging bar.
The massage chair capable of massaging a foot by utilizing a whirlpool according to the present invention further includes: a pair of arm rests respectively coupled to the upper frame, at least with one of the two arm rests being pivotal.
The massage chair capable of massaging a foot by utilizing a whirlpool according to the present invention further includes: heating wires internally installed within the seatback and within the seat cushion.